You Shouldn't
by ashxdawnforever113
Summary: pearlshipping R&R


The final day of the annual Twinleaf Festival was being held once again, and people from all over the region had come to the little suburb Sinnoh town to take part in the festivities. The moon shown brightly in the clear night sky but merely played as the backdrop as the lights and candles of the many stands and shops that lit the small town as the sound of slow, gentle music drifted through. Being the final night, the festival was closing out with the one event that couples across the region looked forward to very year: the Twinleaf dance. The center of the town was decorated beautifully as lovers shared the floor together, twirling and swaying gracefully to the calm music, but there was also one duo in particular who danced along with the rest of the crowd, seemingly unaware of just what they were allowing to blossom.

Dawn and her mother had invited Ash and Brock back to Twinleaf in time for the festival, to which the two of them happily accepted. While she was glad to have the two of them back, what excited Dawn the most was being able to spend time with Ash again, having long since realized how she really felt about him. They had enjoyed their time together at the festival very much, and now that it was the final day, they knew that Ash and Brock would be leaving the following day. Dawn had wanted to do something special with Ash that day, but the day was already almost over before she knew it. She would have felt much more down if Ash hadn't asked her to dance seemingly out of nowhere. While she was shocked that he would have been the one to ask, she happily accepted without a second thought, and before she knew it, they were dancing almost like a real couple.

The night was almost over and the last few songs were being played, all slow songs. Ash and Dawn appeared to be under a spell as they swayed side to side in rhythm with the music. Dawn had her arms around Ash's neck as he held her by her waist, neither of them saying a word. They stared into each other's eyes as if it was their last night together ever, and neither of them looked like they were ready to say goodbye any time soon. Dawn tightened her grip on Ash a bit more, scared that if she loosen up just a bit, she'd loose him... again. Ash didn't seem to mind, though having Dawn cling to him like that did bring a light shade of pink too his cheeks. Dawn noticed right away, her own cheeks taking on almost the same shade, then suddenly deepening. She suddenly leaned in and gave him an innocent kiss on the lips, nothing overly passionate. It was more of a "thank you" kiss than anything, but it still succeeded in cause Ash to blush more than ever before.

I've got a funny feelin',  
>the moment that your lips touched mine.<br>Then somethin' shot right through me,  
>my heart skipped a beat in time.<p>

"D-Dawn you... you kissed me..." Ash stuttered.

Dawn turned away from him for a moment, too shy to let him see her blush. Though it really was just a friendly kiss, she wanted to show him how much she really did care for him, and being unable to put it into words, she knew that it was the best she could do.

"I just... wanted to say thank you... for being here Ash." she said softly, turning back to meet his stare.

Ash took her word for it as they continued to sway but he couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of Dawn's lips on his. His first real kiss, and it was with Dawn, one of his closest friends. He had always felt more for Dawn than any of his other friends before, but he never would have guessed that she'd felt even more then that about him, and he had taken to just thinking of him and her as just close friends. But now, after tasting her lips during such a deep moment... he felt as though time had frozen for just an instant.

There's a different feelin' about you tonight,  
>its got me think lots of crazy things.<br>I even think I saw a flash of light,  
>it felt like electricity.<p>

As they continued to dance into the night, Ash began to get lost in Dawn's eyes. Something made Dawn seem much more... vibrant that night. She hadn't dressed in anything special, just her normal black, white, and pink dress with her trademark beanie on her head, and yet, Ash felt like he was staring at the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Why? He'd always though Dawn was pretty since they'd first met, but he'd never found himself staring at her as much he was now. Was it because of the kiss? No, Dawn had said it was just a "thank you" kiss... but did she really mean that? Was there something that she wasn't telling him? As he continued to mentally question himself, a few more thoughts began to form. If Dawn had willingly kissed him, did that mean that she thought of him as more than just a friend? Was there a chance that him and her could end up together, and if they did, would they... maybe... get married? Ash was beginning to wonder where these thoughts were coming from. Normally, he couldn't be bothered with subjects like these, but being in this position with someone like Dawn, he just couldn't help himself.

Their eyes never left each other. Dawn's bright sapphire gems glimmered beautifully as the music seemed to guide their movements. As much as they both enjoyed it, Ash felt like he needed to say something. He just couldn't get a hold of what he was feeling, and he knew in his gut that if he didn't say something, one of them could get hurt.

You shouldn't kiss me like this,  
>unless you mean it like that.<br>'Cause I'll just close my eyes,  
>and I won't know where I'm at.<br>We'll get lost on this dance-floor,  
>spinnin' around,<br>and around,  
>and around,<br>and around.

"Hey Dawn?" Ash suddenly asked.

"Huh? What is it Ash?"

"You know... I don't think kissing me is such a good idea... for you." he explained quietly, his blush slightly deepening.

"B-But Ash, why not?" Dawn asked, "Your my closest friend, what's the matter?"

Ash could see the sadness in her eyes. He was afraid that one of them would get hurt if he didn't say something, but now, it seemed like he was starting to hurt her himself. He hugged her waist a little tighter, showing that he wanted to explain.

"Dawn... isn't that the kind of stuff you only do with the person you..." he paused as he swallowed a small lump in his throat, "...you know."

"Huh? What are you saying... Ash?" Dawn asked, not sure of what he was getting at.

"I mean... you don't... uh..."

Ash was stuttering, tilting his head forward so that the bill of his hat covered his eyes from her.

"You don't... love me... right?"

Dawn felt her face instantly heat up at Ash's mention of the word love. It was the first time in memory that she'd even heard him say that word. As much as she wanted to say something, he'd put her in a hard spot. She knew he didn't mean to, but she felt like if she told him now, it may come as too much of a shock to him. She felt her eyes begin to water as she decided on how to respond.

"You... didn't like it?" she sobbed as she began to loosen her grip around his neck.

Ash quickly snapped his head back up, only to be met with a sight that he never ever liked, Dawn's crying. He was surprised by her question, knowing that she was talking about the kiss, but this time, he knew he had to say something no matter what.

"I didn't say that Dawn!" he reassured her softly, bringing a hand from her waist to her cheek.

Dawn looked back up at him.

"I... actually really... liked it." he admitted sheepishly.

"R-Really Ash?" Dawn asked, a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"Actually Dawn..." Ash continued, his blush deepening, "that was my first one, and I felt like... if you had done it any longer, I wouldn't have known where I was anymore."

"Ash..."

That left both of them very red in the face. They stayed quiet for a little longer and continued to dance. They seemed to find solace in their dancing, like they had entered a world all their own as the twirled and swayed and let any doubt they felt drift away.

They're all watchin' us now,  
>they think we're fallin' in love.<br>They'd never believe we're just friends.  
>When you kiss me like this,<br>I think you mean it like that.  
>If you do, baby, kiss me again.<p>

As the two of them continued to dance, they didn't even notice the audience that they had attracted. Even some of the other couples who were also dancing couldn't help take a moment and admire the two young teens as they danced like a pair of newlyweds. Ash soon took a bit of notice of the crowd and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"This is actually... kinda nice." he thought.

He looked back at Dawn, who returned his gaze as before. Any sadness or fear that she had felt before had seemed to have left her completely as she stared lovingly into his eyes. Just from her stare, Ash began think that maybe there really was something that Dawn was keeping from him. But after what he'd nearly started before, he knew that he should just wait until she was ready to speak.

"Dawn... you did mean it like that when you kissed me, didn't you?" he mentally asked her.

The thought that Dawn really might think of him like that caused a few of the questions from before to re-emerge in his mind. He kept them at bay though, not wanting to accuse her like before. If she really did think of him as more than just a friend, he wanted her to tell him herself. Still, he couldn't help mentally tease her a little.

"Well Dawn, if you DO think of me like that, then kiss me again, I dare ya!" he taunted her in his mind.

Everybody swears,  
>we make a perfect pair,<br>but dancing is as far as it goes.  
>Girl you never moved me quite the way you moved me tonight.<br>I just wanted you to know.

Unbeknown to them, among the crowd that continued to watch them dance were friends and family who felt that they were seeing one of the most heart-warming sights they'd ever seen. Dawn's mother, Johanna, watched as her daughter clung to the boy she admired so much and couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

"Johanna, is something wrong?" Brock asked, noticing the woman's tears as he took a seat next to her.

"Oh... no, no Brock," she sniffed, wiping her tears, "just seeing my little Dawn and Ash in each other's arms like this... its just so beautiful."

Brock smiled and looked over to his two younger friends as they continued to dance like they were the one two people left in the world.

"Your right Mrs. Berlitz," Zoey agreed, joining the two of them, having also traveled to Twinleaf for the festival, "those two look like they're gonna confess any second now!"

"I wouldn't bet on it Zoey," Brock chuckled, "if I know those two, they're too stubborn to realize what they're feeling right now."

"Are you sure Brock?" the red-haired coordinator quizzed.

"Yeah, its too bad though, anyone could see that Ash and Dawn are made for each other," Brock explained, "of course, that means neither of them are very experienced when it comes to this kind of thing."

"Yeah, maybe your right." Zoey sighed.

"You two still have a lot to learn!" Johanna suddenly spoke up.

Brock and Zoey turned to face her, both clearly puzzled.

"Ash and Dawn might not have the most knowledge about love," she told them, "but when two people are as in love they are, they'll realize it with out even trying!"

Brock and Zoey exchanged another puzzled look before turning back to Ash and Dawn. Indeed the two of them seemed to be very much in love without even noticing. The area where they danced was getting less and less crowded as more and more couples cleared the way for them.

"You know, dancing like this is the closest Ash has ever gotten to a girl as far as I know." Brock then admitted.

"You see," Johanna affirmed with a soft nod, "when you're the one that you truly feel something for, the rest just writes itself!"

"I hope your right Mrs. Berlitz." Zoey replied.

"They will realize how they feel about each other," Johanna assured them, "in fact, I think they're realizing right now..."

Meanwhile, Ash and Dawn remained completely oblivious to the world around them. Ash could see that Dawn did indeed have something on her mind, but just couldn't seem to put it into words. Not that he much different though. Despite what he had risked before, bring up her kissing of him, he felt that perhaps if he said something, she'd feel a little more comfortable. Ash took a breath.

"Hey Dawn?" he began.

"Yeah Ash?" she replied as sweet as she could.

"I'm... glad that we could do this together..." he stuttered.

"Um... of course Ash," Dawn replied shakily "but..."

"But what?"

"Uh... n-nothing I was just... really surprised that you actually asked me to do this."

"I'm sorry..."

'No Ash!" she suddenly jumped, tightening her grip on him, "I-I mean..."

"Yeah?"

"I was surprised... but... really happy inside!"

"R-Really Dawn?"

"To be honest, I really wanted to do something special with you tonight... so when you asked me to dance like this, I thought... maybe..."

Ash understood what she was getting at and simply nodded.

"You know Dawn... I've meaning to tell you, there's something... different about you tonight..."

"Different? What do you mean Ash?" Dawn asked, quickly looking over herself as a light blush began to kiss her cheeks.

"Wait Dawn," Ash chuckled, "I just mean... being with you like this, you've made me really happy too Dawn. I don't think I've ever felt like this before!"

"Ash... y-you really mean that?" Dawn strained out, tears forming in her eyes.

"You bet! Thank you so much Dawn!" Ash grinned, his cheeks taking on the same shade as hers.

"Ash... oh Ash!"

-Guitar Solo-

Dawn held Ash closer as she rested her head on his chest, crying softly. Ash could feel her tremble and brought his arms up from her waist to her back and hugged her. While she cried, Dawn couldn't help but smile, now aware of how Ash really felt when they were together. After crying for just under a minute, Dawn's trembling soon stopped, and became quiet as she and Ash swayed softly as the spotlight came down on them, though neither of them seemed to notice. They remained the only two left, having caught the attention of all of the rest as they held each other. Around them, many bystanders commented on the sight, enjoying how adorable the two of them looked, how beautiful, how perfect, how in love. Sadly, the moment couldn't last as the final song came to an end. The festival was over, and the night was done. Several groans of annoyance and disappointment rose from the crowd. But despite the music dying out, it didn't seem to effect Ash and Dawn in the slightest. Dawn eventually brought her head up to meet Ash's eyes once again. She began to slowly lean in again.

You shouldn't kiss me like this,  
>unless you mean it like that.<br>'Cause I'll just close my eyes,  
>and I won't know where I'm at.<br>We'll get lost on this dance-floor,  
>spinnin' around,<br>and around,  
>and around,<br>and around.

As Dawn continued to lean closer to him, Ash knew what was coming. Though he didn't have a problem with, he didn't want things to get too tense like before.

"Dawn?" he started.

"Yeah Ash?" she said sweetly, stopping just at the brim of his hat.

"About... what I said before..."

"Hmm?"

Though she didn't really say anything, Ash could here a bit of playfulness in Dawn's voice. She clearly remembered what he said, but she didn't seem worried or anything.

"Hmm... nothin' I guess." Ash whispered.

Dawn let out a small giggle as she casually removed his hat, keeping it in her hand as she kept her arms a round his neck.

"I thought so!" she said cutely.

She quickly closed the gapped between them and pressed her lips to his once again. This time however, she stayed there as she allowed Ash to kiss her back, to which he did without a second thought. Comfortable in that she was doing this of her own accord, Ash closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in their kiss. He was right, Dawn DID mean it the first time, and it seemed like she meant it even more this time. And he wouldn't have it any other way, having her in his arms, her lips pressed to his, he couldn't have asked to share a moment like this with anyone else but her. And he was willing to bet that she felt the same.

They're all watchin' us now,  
>they think we're fallin' in love.<br>They'd never believe we're just friends.  
>When you kiss me like this,<br>I think you mean it like that.  
>If you do, baby, kiss me again.<p>

The crowd around them made itself known, numerous "aww"s and "oooh"s emanated all around them. Its then that the two of them finally take notice of their admirers. They broke their kiss and slowly looked around at the crowd that was now not only being moved by them, but even applauding them, seeming to be happy that they were able to realize how much they cared for each other. They looked over and saw Johanna, Brock, and Zoey joining in the applause. Johanna and Zoey both had tears in their eyes, and Brock's expression showed that he couldn't be more proud. While normally this kind of attention might have made them uncomfortable, remaining in each other's arms gave them a sense of comfort as turn to meet each other's eyes once again.

"Thanks again Dawn," Ash thanked her warmly, "I'm really glad I have you!"

"Ash, you don't have to thank me," Dawn cooed dreamily, "your the most wonderful friend I've ever had, I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Friend? Dawn, I know you think of me as more then that!" Ash laughed.

"You think so, huh?" Dawn teased, her blush deepening a bit.

"Yep!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well," he chuckled pulling her close again, "there's one way to find out!"

Ash leaned in and kissed her himself, to which Dawn immediately returned it, hugging him tightly. This really did prove it, Dawn loved him. Of course, he didn't have any problem with that, having realized that he felt the same way about her.

Kiss me again!

They broke the kiss one more time, both of them having just a few simple words on their minds.

"I love you Ash!" Dawn cooed.

"And I love you too Dawn!" Ash replied with a grin.

That was all that they needed to say before locking lips once again. For them, it when without saying that this was hands down the best Twinleaf festival ever.

The End 


End file.
